


Illicit and Messy

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Glee
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: fandom_stocking, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emotions, like sex, are illicit and messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illicit and Messy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dga29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dga29/gifts).



> Date Written: 5 January 2010  
> Word Count: 396  
> Written for: [](http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/profile)[**fandom_stocking**](http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/) [originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/fandom_stocking/74109.html?thread=1328253#t1328253)]  
>  Recipient: [](http://doesnt-go-away.livejournal.com/profile)[**doesnt_go_away**](http://doesnt-go-away.livejournal.com/)  
>  Summary: Emotions, like sex, are illicit and messy.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions -- Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Glee", the characters and situations depicted are the property of Ryan Murphy Productions, Twentieth Century Fox Television, and Fox Network. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Glee", Fox, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I've wanted to write something for these two characters for a while now, but had no good ideas. Then [](http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/profile)[**fandom_stocking**](http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/) came along and gave me one. Woot! I'm sure I'll be visiting these two again in the future…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, for always giving something new a shot…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)

  


"This isn't what I--"

"Don't lie to me, Pillsbury," Sue purrs in your ear before nipping sharply on the sensitive lobe. "You don't fool me for a second."

You struggle to get away, but she leans harder into your back, pressing the front of your body into the cold metal of the lockers. "Someone might see us!" you hiss and feel your nipples stiffen at the contact.

"Keep your mouth shut and nobody will even think of coming in here."

Whatever else she's saying is reduced to gibberish as her hands stroke down your body and push your pencil-straight skirt up your thighs. Closing your eyes in shame, you feel your body take over and press back against Sue's hips. There's a part of you that still wants this to be someone else, but you don't want this to stop either. Sue Sylvester has never taken no for an answer, and you could only stay away from her for so long.

Before you realize it, those long, strong fingers slip into your body. Her voice is keeping up a guttural running commentary of what she'll do to you when there's more time. All the while, her fingers seek to burrow deeper into your body.

Rather than the revulsion you expected at this invasion, you find yourself riding a wave of arousal never before experienced. The sensations take your breath away, and mentally you're screaming for more. Climax is a drug -- no, Sue Sylvester causing your climax is the drug -- and you have never been so willing to descend into addiction as you are this very second.

"That's what I thought." Sue's voice finally has a coherency to your ringing ears. "You're no better than those teenagers out there, just a wanton little tart under all that prim and proper costuming."

"Sue, I--"

The sharp slap to your bottom stops whatever you thought you were about to say, a shiver of desire oozing down your spine to pool again in the pit of your stomach.

"Get out!" she finally says, jerking your skirt back into place and shoving you toward the door. You swear you can see a glimmer of something in her eyes. "Your saccharin voice makes my stomach churn."

But you know the forced retreat is only temporary. One glance in her shuttered eyes shows Sue Sylvester's desire for more, too.


End file.
